continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Matthew Kellog
Matthew Kellog is a former member of Liber8 from the year 2077. Since being transported to the year 2012, Matthew has found himself enjoying the time period and has even decided to settle there. Biography History Matthew Kellog was born to unnamed parents and also seemed to have been raised by his grandmother, Maddie. Kellog found his talent in charming and manipulating others at an early age. He trained as a psychologist and managed to slip through the cracks of the existing corporate structure to create a hedonistic paradise for many years until he was discovered and sent to prison. After creating a hedonistic paradise, being thrown in prison for creating it, and rebuilding it in prison, he met Edouard Kagame and their mutual respect, not to mention similar personalities, solidified their friendship. Promising a hedonistic future utopia with the success of altering the past, Kellog fell for Kagame's promises and joined forces. Season 1 As soon as they arrived in the year 2012, he took an interest in the time period, noticing the injustice, which he feels the group can change, and the beauty of it as well. Soon enough, Kellog began taking advantage of his knowledge of the events in the future and investing money in all the right companies at the right time. Eventually, he sought out his then living ancestors. Upon finding his grandmother, Maddie, who was still a teenager, he helped them out with their financial problems, being particularly fond of his aged grandmother as a child. No longer actively aiding them while assisting Kiera indirectly against them, his loyalties to Liber8 is tested, although he does try to appease Kagame during his return. When the group learns of his connection with Kiera, however, Kellog becomes the unwitting guinea pig for Liber8's 'test' to see how they could influence the future, the gang killing Maddie simply to determine if doing so would erase Kellog from existence. This effort failed, but it remains uncertain if this proves the 'time loop' or 'divergent timeline' theory of time travel, as, according to Alec, Maddie may not have actually been Kellog's grandmother as she may have been an earlier resident of the house. Despite being shaken by the death of his grandmother in order to save Kiera's, he still helps her by sailing her grandmother, her boyfriend and their unborn child to safety. With Liber8 having actively acted against him, Kellog moved further 'off the grid' by purchasing a houseboat. Although he stole Kiera's fragment of the time-travel device, he later assisted her by providing her partner, Carlos, with crucial information about her location when Liber8 took control of her via her cybernetic implants. The two spent a night together when Kiera was left shaken after she and Carlos nearly died in a stand-off at the Sadler farm, but considering that Kiera subsequently stole back her fragment of the time travel device, it is questionable whether this meant anything to her. After the momentous destruction of the City Plaza, Kellog sails away with Kiera. Season 2 Kiera calls and meets with Kellog in what seems like weeks after the bombing of the City Plaza, wherein Kiera had stayed with Kellog for a few days before leaving in the middle of the night with no warning. Now, Kellog seems to be more open about his apparent feelings for Kiera, and the pair now even joke about it. Nonetheless, Kiera still only asks Kellog for continued help on Liber8. Personality The vainest of all, to call Kellog a narcissist would be an understatement. Charming, self-serving and vain, Kellog is a master manipulator and a narcissist. He can talk anyone into anything, all in service to himself. He could sell ice cubes to eskimos, convince you of mental illness, or even escape the very fabric of society and live under the radar. Kellog is known to be quite a convincing con artist, given his past as a psychologist. Although Kellog's intentions appear to be good, his loyalties often waiver and he also always seems to have ulterior motives in everything he does. Relationships Kiera Cameron Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters